muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Rosie O'Donnell Show
Expansion on her street-set show Do you think we could make a section about her show taking place from the Sesame set, like The Muppets Take Over Today? - Oscarfan 14:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've been meaning to add more details to this page, but I kind of love your idea more. It really was an unofficial Sesame Street special. Enough so that I categorized Roberta Flack in Sesame Street Specials Actors. Here's the full thing if anyone wants to work on it. If we split it off, what would we call the page? The precedent we set for The Muppets Take Over Today used its own title card, but I don't think there was one for Rosie. —Scott (message me) 15:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Since it aired as part of the series proper in the normal timeslot and normal title, I don't think we should give it its own page (and I wouldn't count Flack as a Specials Actor, just a more elaborate example of a talk show guest interacting with Muppets). But it definitely deserves its own subsection with a full breakdown and images, since it means every segment is Wiki relevant (I don't consider it a special, but it was a full "Sesame themed show" as opposed to the others, which were just guest appearances). Who was playing the AM postman? Joey Mazzarino? I couldn't quite tell. Also, I love that Alice was included. I miss her. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::We gave The Muppets Take Over Today it's own page (and it aired as part of the series proper in the normal timeslot). The bumper cards title this episode as "The Sesame Street Rosie O'Donnell Show". -- Brad D. (talk) 15:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think "The Sesame Street Rosie O'Donnell Show" sounds like we're manipulating it a bit to make up a title. I think "The Rosie O'Donnell Show on Sesame Street" would work better. —Scott (message me) 15:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think there's enough detail for this to warrant its own page (the cast, performers, those involved in the credits). I think Scott's title would be fine. And yes, that is Joey as the postman. - Oscarfan 18:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I started a sandbox page for this if anyone wants to tweak formatting or give input. - Oscarfan 21:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Dates A number of appearances are listed, with no known dates. Should we put citation needed tags there? They would be hard to cite. Maybe we could add you tube links, if any are available on You Tube. I do know that I've seen the Sesame Street episode, but I don't know if that's good enough here. --Minor muppetz 02:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :We don't use cite tags just because the dates are unknown. If the info was added by reliable users who saw or taped the broadcasts, as Scott did, and is able to verify the general content (i.e. the Muppet guest or what they did) through tapes or notes or message board conversations during the original airing and so on, then I'd say that's sufficient. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like a bunch of the original dates came from Danny. I assume he has copies and some of them are probably transcribed on ToughPigs.com. But a whole list of Elmo appearances does look weird without even a brief description. And I'm intrigued by Rosie hosting an entire show from the Sesame Street set. —Scott (talk) 22:15, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I think that needs clarification. I don't think I still have the tape, but from my own memory, I'm pretty sure it was an elaborate, precise mock-up of the set in Rosie's regular studio, with all the Muppets, and Prairie Dawn as director (from the shots which showed pieces of Rosie's regular set). Rosie's show was taped in New York. I think she said something about bringing the street to her audience or something. -- Andrew Leal (talk)